Todo puede mejorar
by Nonahere
Summary: Con tu esposa en la oficina y el día libre para descansar nada puede salir mal ¿Verdad? Tu pequeño hijo no piensa lo mismo él solo quiere a mami y hará todo lo posible por tenerla de vuelta, así tenga que llorar todo el día. ShikaTemaDai. One-Shot


¡Hola a todos! Años sin pasar por aquí. Bueno, no años pero si muchos meses.

En fin, en esta ocasión escribí algo sobre el hermoso y pequeño Shikadai, es un One-shot y espero sea de su agrado.

Va con dedicatoria especial:

Para mi hermosa _**Glow 241O**_ quien ha sido admitida en la Universidad, estamos muy orgullosas de ella.

Para **Kyrie** , quien ahora está pasando un momento difícil, estamos contigo.

Para _**Pamela Lara,**_ a esa niña del mal le debo dos fic's, perdí una apuesta, este es el primero y habrá uno más, pero en un tiempo indefinido.

Y finalmente para el resto de las chicas del grupo **Shikatema** con quien ya llevo más de un año de amistad y quienes me motivan mucho a escribir. Las amo chicas, pese a que estemos tan lejos.

Una cosa más, el fic está narrado desde la perspectiva de Shikadai y Shikamaru, espero que no sea muy revoltoso porque lo cambio constantemente.

 _Disfrutad._

X

X

X

Shikadai sabía que algo estaba mal, lo supo desde esa mañana cuando se despertó confundido envuelto en una oscuridad total.

Su vista estaba totalmente abarcada por el color negro, no escuchaba nada más que el golpeteo constante en algún lugar y una fría incomodidad, tenía frío y hambre y solo hizo lo que pudo.

Lloró.

Comenzó con leves gimoteos, quizá pronto su madre lo escucharía y lo tomaría entre sus brazos y todo estaría bien de nuevo.

Pero pasaron los minutos y mami no venía y luego un fuerte ruido retumbo por toda la casa y algo ilumino la habitación creando sombras macabras y el ruido contra su ventana solo se intensificó así que lloró más fuerte y se agito entre las cobijas jalándolas y pateando, pero nada sucedía, mamá no venía y justo cuando un nuevo ruido retumbo a lo lejos la luz de su habitación se encendió lastimando sus ojos.

Pero no era mamá, con su sonrisa cálida y sus mimos. Era ese otro sujeto que siempre estaba cerca de ella. _Shikamaru_ , le llamaban, o a veces _papá_.

Algo así como lo apuesto a mamá.

Totalmente opuesto, porque encendió la luz que le lastimaba en los ojos en vez de la lamparita que hacía figuras en el techo que a Shikadai le gustaban y le quito las cobijas para abrazarlo pese a que tenía frío.

Lloró más fuerte.

-No llores Shikadai, es solo una tormenta-

Pero no funciono, se sentía incómodo, con frío y hambre y ese sujeto solo lo mecía de un lado a otro y mamá seguía sin aparecer.

-¿Tienes frío? Tu pañal esta mojado-

Pese a que la voz de ese hombre era calmada y tranquila Shikadai seguía sintiéndose mal y lloraba porque él quería a su mamá.

¿Porque él no lo comprendía?

¿Porque él no se iba y llegaba mamá?

Shikamaru había apretado al bebé contra sí mismo, era bastante temprano -bueno, era medio día pero era temprano para él considerando que se había tomado un día libre- y Shikadai había despertado llorando, Temari no estaba, tenía un asunto pendiente en la embajada y regresaría a casa más tarde por lo que él cuidaría a su pequeño de tan solo 4 meses por el resto del día. No sería difícil.

O eso había creído.

Shikadai no dejaba de llorar, su pijama estaba mojada, quizá el pañal se había desacomodado por el movimiento del bebé así que tendría que cambiarlo. Lo recostó en el cambiador y él no dejo de patalear y con mucho trabajo y dificultad logró quitarle el pijama y cambiarlo hasta dejarlo limpio. Quizá se le paso la mano con el talco porque Shikadai estornudo un par de veces.

Nunca había cambiado a Shikadai sin ayuda y lo estaba haciendo muy mal.

Shikadai se retorció en el cambiador y tiro patadas, lloró más fuerte esperando que mami lo escuchara, pero hasta ahora ella no había aparecido.

Después de un rato de pataleos y llanto Shikadai supo que no llegaría a nada así que se quedó quieto. Papá término de vestirlo y eso lo hizo sentir un poco mejor así que dejo de gritar, luego se vio envuelto en una cobija verde. Su cobija favorita, eso ayudó.

-¿Tienes hambre? Vamos a la cocina, te daré de comer-

Shikadai calló. Dejo incluso de gimotear al escuchar la palabra "comer" eso solo significaba que por fin vería a mamá, porque entonces ella lo abrazaría y haría a un lado la molesta tela que la cubría así él podría chupar de su pecho toda la comida que quisiera. Hasta quedarse dormido y una vez estuviera en sus brazos se aseguraría de no soltarla jamás.

¡Pero no, no fue así!

Mamá no estaba en la cocina. La casa estaba a oscuras y papá le había puesto algo en su boca que le daba comida pero no tan rica como la de mamá así que siguió llorando pero también tenía hambre así que comió esa cosa que no sabía tan mal pero que seguía sin ser mejor que la comida de mamá y miro al hombre que lo sostenía en sus brazos, quien también tenía una expresión extraña e incómoda.

Shikadai tenía hambre aún pero la comida se había terminado y el hombre le quito el objeto de su boca así que él volvió a llorar esperando que mamá volviera, ella nunca le quitaba nada de la boca y la comida con ella nunca se terminaba.

Decidió que no lo quería a él.

Quería a mamá

Y estaba dispuesto a llorar hasta que ella regresará.

Y así lo hizo.

Shikadai lloro los siguientes minutos que parecieron eternos.

Shikamaru estaba ansioso por escucharlo llorar tanto. Reviso el pañal, ya le había dado de comer. También le acomodo la ropa en caso de que se sintiera incómodo o que alguna costura lo lastimará, lo envolvió bien en la cobija para que no tuviera frío y se aseguró de que se terminara el biberón y luego lo hizo eructar. También le toco su pancita para saber si estaba inflamado, pero no, en teoría él estaba bien, solo que no dejaba de llorar.

No quiso llamar a Temari ni a su madre porque entonces ellas sabrían que no podía cuidar de Shikadai, entonces Temari no querría salir más de casa y estaría todo el tiempo ahí encerrada cuidando de su hijo a quien amaba, pero renunciando a ser una kunoichi, algo que siempre había sido.

Así que dejo a Shikadai llorar. Lo abrazo como la rubia solía abrazarlo recargando su cabecita en su pecho y luego se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala, encendió la tv y meció a Shikadai mientras escuchaban el ruido de la tormenta.

Tuvieron que pasar más de 20 minutos para que Shikadai se quedara dormido en su pecho y justo cuando Shikamaru pensó que todo estaría bien el timbre de su celular resonó por la casa y la vibración del mismo retumbando contra la mesita despertó al niño, quien comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Shikamaru meció a Shikadai contra él al mismo tiempo que tomaba el celular y veía con horror el nombre de su esposa en la pantalla.

No sabía si contestar o no, si lo hacia ella escucharía a Shikadai llorar, si no, se preocuparía y llamaría a su madre quien vendría a verlo, pese a que la tormenta era muy fuerte y vería el caos actual, luego ambas lo regañarían.

Recargo a Shikadai contra su pecho le dio leves palmadas en su trasero y lo arrullo varias veces y con pánico apretó el botón para contestar.

Shikadai había dormido un rato cansado de llorar y de no encontrar a su mami quien al parecer no estaba en casa lo cual solo lo ponía más triste, tan triste que lloró pegado al sujeto que lo abrazaba escondiendo su cara en el pecho de él, aunque no quisiera estar ahí, él no se sentía como mamá, no era suave ni cómoda ni olía a flores, él era duro y su camisa le picaba y ¡No olía a flores!

Al final cansado de llorar se había quedado dormido hasta que un terrible zumbido lo despertó de nuevo entonces Shikamaru lo meció más fuerte, le dio unas palmadas en su trasero y tomo un objetó extraño que acerco a su rostro pegándolo a su oreja mientras ladeaba la cabeza para detenerlo. Luego sucedió algo maravilloso, escucho la voz de su madre.

\- ¿Shikamaru? ¿Está todo bien? - Shikadai dejo de llorar esperando que mamá apareciera en cualquier momento y lo abrazara de nuevo.

-Temari, si, si, todo bien- Pero mamá no aparecía, así que el lloró más fuerte.

\- ¿Shikadai está llorando? -

-¡No, no, no, no! - Se apresuró a decir el hombre pero claro que él lloraba y lloraría más fuerte para que mamá lo escuchará- Bueno sí, ha escuchado un trueno y lo ha despertado, estaba dormido-

-¡Oh mi pobre bebé!- escuchó a través de ese extraño objeto entonces Shikadai calló-¡Mi Dai hermoso, te extraño tanto!-

Entonces Shikadai soltó unos gemiditos y se recargo en el pecho de Shikamaru y él le acerco el teléfono al oído, escucho a su madre mimarlo varias veces y pese a que no entendía porque ella no estaba ahí el simple hecho de escuchar su voz lo hizo sentir muy bien.

-Shikamaru, Terminare pronto y regresaré a casa, extraño a mi bebé-

-¿Y a mí no?-

-No tanto, los veré más tarde, dile a mi hermoso niño que lo amo-

Y colgó.

-¿Y a mí no me amas?- susurro malhumorado.

Shikamaru se quedó quieto, el bebé estaba recargado en su pecho y medio dormido, lo arrullo un par de veces y él bebe cerro sus ojos. Shikamaru suspiro agotado y se recargo en la mecedora. Se aseguró de sujetar bien a Shikadai y de arroparlo bien y cerró los ojos, tal vez podría dormir un momento.

Aquel momento se transformó en un par de horas, Shikadai se agito en sus brazos y con el sonido de un fuerte relámpago que iluminó la sala y despertó llorando y gritando, removiéndose en sus brazos.

Shikamaru lo arrullo tratando de transmitirle calma y tranquilidad, pero no funcionó.

Luego detecto el problema. Habrían pasado ya más de dos horas desde su última comida y su pañal estaba sucio así que con toda la calma del mundo y fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir se levantó con Dai en brazos llorando amargamente y se dirigió a la habitación del pequeño dispuesto a cambiarlo antes de alimentarlo.

Shikadai lloró tanto que ahora sentía una presión incómoda en su pecho y en momentos se le iba la respiración, el sujeto lo había llevado de regreso a su habitación y lo dejo sobre el cambiador asegurándose de dejarlo lejos de la orilla mientras él buscaba entre los cajones, papá encendió la lámpara que hacia formas divertidas en el techo y una canción de cuna comenzó a sonar, eso ayudó bastante porque se relajó y dejo que Shikamaru lo cambiara para ponerle ropa más cómoda, se sentía cálido y cuando él lo envolvió en la cobija y lo apretó contra su pecho el pesar por no tener a su madre disminuyó un poco.

Pero luego ese sujeto lo llevo a la cocina y le dio ese objeto extraño que daba comida que no era tan rica como la de mamá y entre llanto y algunos mimos exagerados él había terminado por aceptar el biberón.

Para media tarde Shikamaru se había rendido. Abrazo a Shikadai y lo arrullo intentando que durmiera. ¿Porque con Temari se la pasaba todo el día durmiendo y con él no?, era un bebé, se suponía que los bebes dormían todo el día.

Usualmente, cuando él regresaba a casa del trabajo su mujer ya había ordenado la casa, hecho la comida y Shikadai reposaba en el portabebés, con una de sus manos en la boca o profundamente dormido. Entonces él besaba a su esposa y acariciaba la cabecita de su hijo quien no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo, luego iba a la mesa donde ella ya le tenía lista la cena. Y así todos los días, pensó que sería algo fácil cuidar a un bebé. Ahora sabía que no.

Tampoco podría dejarlo llorar, sentía horrible, el solo escucharlo llorar le hacía sentir terriblemente mal. Como un mal padre.

Agotado y a punto de comenzar a llorar -como un niño y no como el adulto responsable que era- se dedicó a dar un par de vueltas por la casa con el niño en brazos quien no dejaba de llorar.

Shikadai lloró bastante, el sujeto que lo paseaba en brazos no entendía aun que lo que quería era a su mami, Shikamaru lo abrazo de diferentes formas mientras caminaba por la casa dando vueltas, boca arriba, con la cara pegada a su pecho pero nada funcionaba, le quito la estorbosa cobija y lo arrullo intentando dormirlo, no funciono, Shikadai quería a mami, no a papá.

-Es suficiente, me rindo, esto no es lo mío-

Entonces el estratega se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala con él bebe aun en brazos y llorando, se recostó e hizo su propio berrinche, se tapó la cara con lo primero que encontró, resulto ser un suéter de la rubia que estaba abandonado en el respaldo del sillón y evito gritar de frustración, primero; porque no era algo propio de un adulto y segundo; porque asustaría a Shikadai y lo haría llorar más. Así que se dedicó a inhalar el delicioso aroma de su mujer, soltó un bufido y se dio cuenta de que no se escuchaba más que la tormenta.

Se quitó el suéter de la cara y miro fijamente a su hijo quien ahora apretaba entre sus manitas una de las mangas del suéter de su madre en completo silencio.

-De acuerdo…- miro a su hijo casi sin moverse, con miedo de hacerlo llorar de nuevo. -¿Huele a mamá verdad?, yo también la extraño, pero debemos hacer esto por ella, es una gran Kunoichi y una magnifica embajadora, así que yo te cuidare hasta que ella vuelva, ya no debe tardar…-

Shikadai no sabía que pasaba, pero de pronto el olor de mamá lo había invadido y lo había hecho sentir bien, había apretado entre sus manos esa cosa que olía a mamá y cuando papá intento quitárselo de sus manos comenzó a protestar soltando jadeos leves. Pero luego él envolvió la cosa que olía a mamá alrededor de él cubriéndole su cabeza y todo su cuerpo.

Shikamaru soltó una risa al ver a su pequeño envuelto en el suéter lila de su mujer, el niño en completo silencio lo observaba y había vuelto a tomar entre sus manos el pedazo de tela que quedo a su alcance.

–-Eres demasiado pequeño, te puedo envolver en el como si fuera una cobija—

Él no entendió, pero poco importaba, el olor de mamá estaba por todos lados y ahora se sentía cómodo, luego el sujeto llamado papá se recostó en el sillón y lo abrazo pegándolo a él. Se relajó y pudo dormir.

Para cuando Temari volvió a casa serian casi las 7 de la tarde, estaba oscureciendo y el clima no había mejorado en mucho, pese que la tormenta se había detenido, la lluvia aun caía y el cielo no mejoraba su aspecto lo cual hacia parecer que fuera más tarde.

La ansiedad por tener a su hijo en brazos y ver a su esposo de nuevo la hizo deshacerse del abrigo y el paraguas dejándolos a un costado de la entrada, se quitó también los zapatos y avanzo hacia dentro de la casa en casi completa oscuridad.

La imagen que encontró la paralizo.

Shikamaru estaba dormido en el sofá frente a la televisión la cual era la única fuente de luz que alumbraba la sala, su pequeño estaba en sus brazos, de frente a su marido recargando su carita en el pecho de él, firmemente sujetado y al igual que su padre, profundamente dormido, le pareció curioso encontrar al bebe envuelto en lo que parecía ser uno de sus sueter's en vez de la cobija verde que reposaba en el otro sillón.

Sonrió y se aproximó a ellos, sintiéndose por primera vez en el día, completa y feliz.

Beso a su esposo en sus labios y él despertó de inmediato, se miraron y sonrieron, luego él le hizo señas para que se acercara hasta dejarla sentada en sus piernas, se recargo en el pecho de él, dejando su rostro a la altura del de su pequeño bebé quien poco a poco despertaba. Le beso la nariz.

Cuando Shikadai despertó, supo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Abrió sus ojos y se topó con unos idénticos a los suyos, su madre quien ahora abrazaba a papá y le besaba la nariz estaba ahí frente a él, quiso llorar pero esta vez para que mamá lo abrazara, y así lo hizo.

Soltó leves gemiditos y mamá lo abrazo de inmediato acercándolo a su pecho hasta que pudo recargarse en ella, le dio un par de besos y le susurro palabras de amor, dejó de moverse, encontró el lugar al que pertenecía y se sujetó de la ropa de mamá dispuesto a no soltarla jamás.

Vio a papá acercarse más a ellos, los rodeo con sus brazos, envolviéndolos en un abrazo, mamá le sonrió y beso primero a papá en los labios por demasiado tiempo así que él tuvo que agitarse para llamar su atención, ambos rieron y cortaron el beso, luego mama le dio un beso en la frente y se recargo en papá con el aun en brazos.

Ahí entre ambos, tan cerca de mamá como estaba y con papá cuidando de ambos, Shikadai se sintió bien, se dio cuenta de que al final _todo puede mejorar_.

X

X

X

X

El Fiiiiinnn!

A quienes llegaron hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias.

Me costó mucho escribir, por un par de razones:

Número uno: la inspiración está ahí pero no me motivo a escribir, trabajo casi todo el día y en los que menos pienso es en llegar a tomar la lap.

Número dos: los pasados fines de semana la tenía completamente ocupados por mí participación en un festival de aniversario de la academia a la que asisto, (soy bailarina) los ensayos nos tenían a tope a todas.

En fin, ya está aquí.

No sé si notaron algunas frases repetidas como "Mami no está, mami no aparece, así que, etc…" son desde la perspectiva de Shikadai y no creí adecuado ponerle frases demasiado desarrolladas, a final de cuentas, es un bebé y creo que solo comprende los sentimientos básicos, por esa razón también narre sobre la perspectiva de Shikamaru, para explicar por qué ella no está y también el cómo se siente él como papá soltero por un día.

Finalmente me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, no tiene +18 y eso es extraño pero tenía tiempo queriendo escribir sobre Shikadai y aquí esta.

Espero puedan dejarme algún comentario al respecto, Saludos desde México.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
